


#48 Sorrow

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [48]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an awful tragedy, enough for May to feel such bitter sorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#48 Sorrow

The sorrow...

The deep, deep sorrow...

It ate away at her soul, gnawing deep at her insides, chewing her out from within and bringing her intense pain.

How so cruel it all was.

Yes, what a cruel, cruel world this was, bringing her such sorrow like this.

She was much too young to have to deal with something so awful, so heartrending.

It felt like the worst thing that could ever happen in the world.

No, it really was the worst thing ever.

She could never, ever forget the awful tragedy that stared her in the face.

Tears streaked down her face as she languished in her bitter sorrow, lamenting her loss.

Why did nobody come to comfort her?

Why did she have to be so horribly alone?

"Why?" she screamed, more tears raining down her cheeks.

Ash, Brock and Max said nothing as May continued to lament. They could only stand there with pitying expressions as they witnessed her sheer grief.

Did none of them care?

Here she was, dwelling on her sorrows and crying her eyes out over her terrible loss, and nobody was joining in. None of them comforted her or even agreed with her that this was the most terrible thing that ever happened.

"Nobody understands my pain," May sobbed out. "Why won't you understand? This is terrible! It's the worst thing to ever happen!"

"Is it really?" Brock asked.

"I don't know, May, aren't you overreacting a bit?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just because that really good restaurant closed down, it's not the end of the world," Max said patiently.

She was right. None of them understood her sorrow.


End file.
